


You smell nice, I like you.

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [14]
Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Callum is a softie and a darling, Knotting, M/M, Marcus is determined, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Marcus had never liked an Alpha’s scent before. They always smelled too strong, too musky, too dangerous.But Callum?Callum smelled fresh, like the ocean, but also a little bit sweet, like strawberries.The scent made Marcus's Omega instincts purr.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Marcus Armstrong/Mick Schumacher
Series: Gift Fic Monday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	You smell nice, I like you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipintheisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/gifts).



> Finally got around to continuing the gift fic series <3 
> 
> This one is for the amazing Flo who loves these two idiots as much as I do and who is an amazing help when it comes to writing and fics! I know you had a tough day so I hope this cheers you up <3<3
> 
> Had a blast writing this and these two are too cute - I might write more about them jsjs

The first time Marcus met Callum, he was instantly struck by how nice the Alpha smelled. 

Marcus had never liked an Alpha’s scent before. They always smelled too strong, too musky, too _dangerous_. But Callum? Callum smelled fresh, like the ocean, but also a little bit like strawberries. 

The scent made Marcus's Omega instincts purr.

Marcus let out a soft sound on instinct when he first came face to face with Callum, before blushing a deep red and stepping away even if Callum held out a hand for him to shake. They were both new to PREMA, Marcus set to drive in F4 while Callum had a seat in F3, and Marcus did look up to the older boy. Not only because he smelled so incredibly good, but also because he was a great driver

“Sorry.” Callum said with an apologetic smile as Marcus flinched, the Alpha retracting his hand quickly. Marcus nibbled his bottom lip and then put out his hand.

“It’s okay. I’m Marcus.” he smiled a bit awkwardly, blush deepening as Callum shook his hand. The Alpha’s hand was warm and firm and Marcus shuddered lightly at the contact.

“It’s nice to meet you, Marcus.” Callum smiled, and Marcus decided he even liked the Alpha’s _voice_. 

Three weeks later, PREMA told Marcus that the young Kiwi was going to share an apartment with Callum. Marcus had always known the team would pair him up with a teammate, but he had expected to live with one of the other Omegas, or maybe a Beta. He definitely didn’t think they would want him to live with an Alpha.

Of course the team made sure Marcus was comfortable too, and after a long moment of consideration, Marcus decided he really was okay with it. Callum seemed like a nice guy, someone he could get along with, and his Omega instincts purred contentedly at the thought of smelling the Alpha’s scent every day.

Still, the first few weeks were awkward. 

Callum’s scent was more strong when inside the apartment, especially since Callum had already lived there for a few months before Marcus joined him. Marcus still liked his scent, but it was a bit overwhelming at first, the scent even lingering in Marcus’s bedroom. Callum was kind to him, keeping his distance and always asking Marcus first before he changed something in the apartment. He also never went into Marcus’s room, keeping his space, and Marcus felt lucky at having such a kind, gentle-natured Alpha with him. 

It took a month before Marcus was comfortable enough to sit closer to the Alpha on the sofa when they watched tv at night. The first weeks they had sat as far away from each other as possible on the tiny sofa, but Marcus eventually dared to venture closer.

The first time was after a very long race, when Marcus was tired and anxious and just needed some comfort. Callum had proved time and time again he was a good guy, and Marcus trusted him. He had made a point of sitting down in the centre of the sofa, still not touching Callum while being close enough to smell Callum more strongly. Callum seemed pleased, rumbling softly and Marcus sighed shakily.

“Can I- can we-” he stuttered, before taking a deep breath, “Can we cuddle?” he asked shyly. Callum’s eyes widened, and then a grin spread over his face.

“I’d like that.” he smiled, holding out an arm. Marcus cooed softly and carefully slotted himself into Callum’s side, attempting to nose the Alpha’s shoulder. Callum rumbled a bit louder and gently rubbed his cheek against the top of Marcus’s head.

“This is nice.” he muttered softly. Marcus sighed, letting out a happy cooe. 

“It is.” he muttered, before they continued to watch the movie in silence. 

Marcus could barely pay attention to the movie anymore. Callum’s scent surrounded him now, and the Alpha’s chest was so comfortably warm under his cheek. Marcus’s eyes eventually fluttered shut, becoming drowsy, and just before he fell asleep he could feel Callum tighten his hold a little, the Alpha rumbling and not seeming to mind holding Marcus close.

Marcus woke up in his own bed the next morning, carefully tucked in under the covers but still wearing the sweatpants and sweater he had been wearing during the movie. He smiled giddily and nuzzled his face into his pillow, realising Callum must have carried him to bed before tucking him in so securely.

Callum was the best roommate Marcus could have ever wished for.

~~~~

Marcus and Callum became increasingly close after that. Not only did they always curl up on the sofa together each night they had to themselves, they also started to hang out more at the track when they could. Marcus felt safe with the Alpha, and while he also really liked the other drivers in his series, Callum was familiar and never failed to calm him down.

Callum could even calm him down after terrifying nightmares.

Marcus was prone to have them, as did any Omega. He normally managed alright, just waking up with a quickened heartbeat and the strong instinct to nest, but occasionally, he just got too scared.

He had been living with Callum for about 2 years when he woke up one night, screaming his lungs out. He wasn't even sure what the nightmare had been about, but he had been terrified. 

He flinched heavily when the door to his room opened, the Omega curling up and protectively shielding his head with his hands. 

"Ssh, it's just me." Callum whispered gently, stepping closer to the bed but not getting in the Kiwi's comfort zone. Marcus whimpered and sat up a bit more, instinctively moving closer to Callum. Callum noticed and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, letting Marcus crawl onto his lap. The Omega clutched onto him tightly, cooing nervously and rubbing his cheek against Callum’s shoulder. Callum rumbled in return, hesitantly scenting the top of Marcus's head. 

"Stay?" Marcus whimpered pathetically. Callum rumbled softly.

"Sure." He smiled, laying down and letting the Omega fuss around him for a moment, Marcus trying to make a nest the best he could before pushing back into Callum's arms. The young Omega pressed his face into the crook of Callum's neck, breathing in the familiar ocean smell. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Callum promised. Marcus let out a shakily sigh, lips brushing over Callum's neck.

"I know." He sighed, already feeling calmer. 

He trusted Callum with his life, Callum was the only Alpha who Marcus was sure would never hurt him. 

"Go to sleep, Omega." Callum purred softly. Marcus nodded sluggishly, letting out a deep sigh and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~

Then the 2020 season came around and Marcus turned 20 years old. 20 wasn't a problem, but Marcus had always feared turning 21 - something was now coming very very close. Turning 21 meant getting his first Heat, and Marcus wasn't ready.

He had kissed a few people here and there, fondled and fooled around a little, but he had never had sex - and he had never wanted to have his first time be while in Heat. He had always expected to get it done before his Heat, to find someone he would be comfortable with, but he hadn't so far.

He had tried with Mick once. 

He liked Mick, had liked kissing him and had liked the German's touch on his body, but when Mick had asked him if he wanted to go all the way, Marcus had panicked and declined, although he had very much liked Mick getting him off with a handjob after.

Getting home after that encounter though was… interesting. 

Callum tensed up the moment Marcus came in, clearly smelling what Marcus had been up to.

"Come sit with me " Callum said instantly, holding out his arm and pressing Marcus close the moment he sat down. Callum grumbled a little, one hand on the back of Marcus to pull him in as he nuzzled the Omega's cheek and neck.

"It's just Mick." Marcus said lightly. Callum only growled louder.

"You reek of sex." He said, sounding almost anxious, and Marcus quickly bared his throat more to please him.

"We didn't… well I mean- just a handjob." He mumbled. Callum huffed grumpily, and Marcus gasped and jerked away when he felt the Alpha’s teeth lightly graze his neck.

“Shit- Sorry.” Callum gasped instantly, immediately letting go of Marcus. Marcus took a deep breath and then smiled.

“It’s okay.” he muttered, curling up on Callum’s lap. “it’s rather endearing you don’t want Mick’s scent on me.” he added. Callum let out a nervous huff.

“I- no, it’s just that I don’t want the scent in the apartment.” Callum tried to defend himself. Marcus chuckled.

“It’s okay if it’s about me.” he said. “We’re Pack, right?” he asked. Callum let out a very pleased sound, and hugged Marcus closer.

“Yes we are.” he smiled. Marcus cooed softly and nudged his nose against Callum’s jaw. 

“Good, then you can make dinner now, _Alpha_ ” he purred. Callum seemed torn between being pleased at being called Alpha, and exasperated at the Omega’s antics. 

Callum sighed. 

“What do you want to eat?” 

~~~~~~

Marcus had been thinking about this idea for a long time. He had 6 more months, 6 more months until he’d have his first Heat, until he would have to sleep with an Alpha. He still hadn’t slept with anyone, and he was getting anxious.

But there was one very obvious solution, someone who would treat him right and make sure his first time would be good.

But Marcus wasn’t sure how to ask Callum to sleep with him. 

The Alpha was still his sweet self, always comforting Marcus and keeping him close. Now that they were both in the same series, although in different teams, Marcus could be with Callum more often, and he found it comforting.

He was still in denial about how deep his feelings really went, but if there was anyone he would have to spend his first time with, it was Callum. 

In the end, Marcus not so subtly mentioned his Heat over dinner. Callum had made pasta - much better than any of Marcus’s attempts in the kitchen, and the two men were sitting on the little balcony of their apartment when Marcus spoke up.

“I don’t want it to happen.” he sighed, slinking down in his chair. Callum wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand before frowning at the Omega.

“Did something happen? Do I need to hurt someone?” Callum grumbled instantly. Marcus chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I- I was talking about my Heat. I’m only a few months away from the first.” the Omega muttered, tugging at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Callum reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m sure it will be just as good as normal sex.” he soothed. Marcus sighed. 

“Well yeah, but… I’ve never had sex.” he mumbled. Callum seemed surprised.

“Oh, well… I’m sure it will be better than you think.” the Alpha soothed, scooting his chair closer to Marcus and letting the Omega clutch on to his hand. 

“I have something very awkward to ask you, Callum.” Marcus whispered. Callum placed his bowl down, turning his full attention to Marcus. 

“Ask me.” Callum said. “It can not be worse than the time you needed me to help you get those skinny jeans off you.” he added teasingly. Marcus smiled weakly. 

“i don’t want my first time to be during my Heat.” he whispered. “Will you have sex with me?” he added in a murmur. Callum looked at him with wide eyes.

“I- We-” the Alpha stuttered. Marcus got up instantly. 

“Forget it, please.” he sighed. Callum got up too, clutching Marcus’s wrist.

“Marcus, I- I want to, it’s not that.” he sighed. “I just don’t want you to have sex just to get it off your bucket list.” he muttered. Marcus shook his head.

“No! Well, kinda… But I really want you to be my first.” he whispered awkwardly. “I trust you, we’re _Pack_.” he tried desperately to explain. Callum sighed and tugged him into his chest.

“Okay. Okay, yes I will. But only if you’re sure.” he whispered. Marcus gave him a soft smile.

“I am.” 

~~~~~~

They arranged a night off for both the week after. Marcus had been at the factory the whole day, but Callum had been home to get things ready.

And when Marcus came home, he was in for a surprise.

Callum had dragged his mattress into the small living room - to be on neutral ground - and had placed blankets next to it for Marcus to make a nest. There were also some fake candles and a few bottles of water on the little table next to the mattress, as well as lube and some condoms. 

Marcus stared dumbly at the scene, before flinching as the bathroom door opened. Callum walked in with just a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled at the Omega. 

“Hey, you’re back already.” he smiled. Marcus nodded, dropping his back and coat next to the door and toeing off his shoes. His heartbeat quickened as he walked over to the Alpha, Callum meeting him half way. 

“I-I don’t want to kiss.” Marcus whispered, lightly letting his hand ghost over Callum’s chest. He didn’t want to make this feel more real than it was. Callum nodded.

“Okay. Whatever you want, this is about you.” he smiled. Marcus nodded nervously. 

“Okay.” he whispered, before slowly undressing himself. Callum trailed his eyes over Marcus’s body appreciatively, before drawing him into his chest. Marcus cooed softly, liking the feeling of Callum’s skin against his.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” Callum smiled. Marcus swallowed thickly and laid down on his back, Callum instantly crawling over him. 

“Do you want to do foreplay, or..?” Callum asked. Marcus shook his head.

“Just get on with it.” he whispered, pushing down his boxers. Callum nodded and pulled away his towel, Marcus letting out a soft sigh when he saw the Alpha’s cock was already half hard. Callum laughed a bit nervously, and Marcus joined in, glad the tension slipped away.

“You’re very pretty.” Callum smiled, gently nudging Marcus’s thighs apart to settle in between them. Marcus smiled shakily, letting a hand brush over Callum’s broad chest. 

“You’re not too bad yourself either.” he chuckled in return, smiling and baring his neck to let Callum kiss his throat.

“Are you nervous?” Callum asked, reaching for the lube. Marcus shrugged half-heartedly.

“A little.” he admitted. Callum hummed, squirting some lube on his fingers.

“It’s okay.” he smiled, leaning in closer and wrapping his slick hand around Marcus’s cock, stroking him slowly. Marcus gasped and instantly bucked into his touch, before groaning loudly when Callum let their cocks slide together.

Callum’s cock was bigger than Marcus’s, something which the Omega had expected, but he still shuddered at the sight. 

“It will be okay.” Callum promised when he saw Marcus’s anxious expression. “Your body is made for this, don’t you feel yourself slicking up already?” Callum asked, kissing Marcus’s cheek and then the tip of his nose. Marcus wiggled his hips a little and then blushed.

“Y-yeah.” he gasped out. Callum smiled soothingly.

“Can I touch you there?” he asked, bringing his fingers down. Marcus squeaked when Callum’s digits pressed against his hole, before moaning as one of Callum’s fingers easily slipped into him. 

“You feel so tight.” Callum groaned, hips bucking lightly. The Alpha’s cock was already hard and leaking precum, and Marcus found himself desperately wanting it inside him. But Callum took his time opening Marcus up, dragging his fingers over Marcus’s prostate a few times to make Marcus gasp and shudder.

“Still sure about this?” Callum asked, reaching for a condom and ripping over the package.

“Yes.” Marcus said, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. Callum smiled, rolling the condom onto his cock. 

“How do you want to…” he asked.

“Like this.” Marcus whispered. “I-I want to see you.” he muttered awkwardly, knowing doggy-style or front to back was more common. Callum nodded.

“Whatever you want darling.” he soothed, nuzzling their noses together. Callum urged Marcus’s thighs around his waist, letting the Omega clutch on to his shoulders before he slowly pushed into the Omega’s heat. 

Marcus moaned languidly, brow furrowing slightly at the intrusion. 

“Breathe.” Callum urged as he bottomed out. Marcus let out a shaky breath but then smiled, wiggling his hips experimentally.

“This is not so bad,” he said, before giggling at Callum’s concentrated face. Callum huffed at him a little, but then smiled too.

“Can I move?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Marcus’s collarbone. Marcus nodded.

“Yeah.” he whispered, holding Callum tightly as the Alpha started to move his hips. It was uncomfortable at first, the drag making Marcus groan, but then Callum angled his hips and the Alpha’s cock hit Marcus’s prostate perfectly.

“Feel good?” Callum asked as Marcus moaned and threw his head back.

“God yes.” Marcus sighed, rocking his hips to meet Callum’s thrusts. Callum let out a low growl, instinctively nipping at Marcus’s neck a little, and Marcus let him. 

“I-I’m not going to last long.” Callum warned. “It’s been a while for me too.” he added breathlessly. Marcus hummed.

“Is okay.” he murmured incoherently. Callum reached for the Omega’s cock, jerking him off in time with his trusts. 

“D-do you want the knot? I can hold back but you need to tell me soon.” Callum choked out. Marcus cooed and then moaned.

“Give it to me.” he gasped out, nuzzling Callum’s shoulder. Callum growled low in his chest, the sound vibrating all throughout Marcus’s body and Marcus gasped, promptly cumming and spilling over his chest. Callum groaned loudly at the feeling of Marcus tightening around him and pressed the Omega firmly down into the mattress, keeping him in place as he trusted deep inside him one last time. 

“S-shit-” Marcus gasped out when he felt the knot at the base of Callum’s cock begin to swell inside him, firmly locking them together. Marcus whimpered a little, some more cum dribbling from his cock. 

“Okay?” Callum asked breathlessly, bracing himself over Marcus. Marcus nodded eagerly. 

“That was so good.” he sighed. Callum smiled, carefully rolling them both onto their sides. Marcus whimpered a little at the tug, but then calmed down as Callum rumbled softly. 

“You’re perfect.” Callum whispered. Marcus looked up into those kind blue eyes.

“You’re perfect.” he replied, before they both giggled nervously again. Marcus his bottom lip.

“Can you kiss me?” he asked. Callum nodded with a fond smile, before leaning in, gently brushing his lips over Marcus’s. The kiss was almost better than the sex, and Marcus gasped as Callum rumbled some more, the Alpha seeming happy about the closeness. Callum pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Marcus-” 

“Callum-” 

Both men giggled again as they spoke at the same time. Marcus gave the Alpha a gentle smile.

“I really like you.” he admitted. “When I’m with you my instincts just- I feel _safe_.” he tried to explain. Callum sighed, pressing another chaste kiss to Marcus’s lips.

“I feel so good with you too.” he smiled. Marcus bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

“Does that mean we… we’re _something?_.” he asked. Callum sighed.

“We’re not something.” he whispered, rolling Marcus onto his back and then gently pulling out of the Omega, pressing a kiss to Marcus’s lips as the Omega whined at the discomfort. “Marcus, we are _everything_.” 

“...God you’re cheesy.” Marcus snorted. Callum raised an eyebrow.

“I take it back.” he said with a feigned sigh. Marcus’s eyes widened.

“No take backs!” he said instantly. Callum pulled a thoughtful face.

“You might have to convince me again.” he purred. Marcus narrowed his eyes and rolled them over, settling across Callum’s hips.

“Oh, I will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
